First Date Between Us
by Astoria Mickealson
Summary: Petit OS suite à un défi de DreamWritters : Et comme le dit le titr, c'est le premier rencard entre Malia et Stiles tout droit sorti de mon imaginantion.


**Hey guys ! I'm back ! En attendant la suite particulièrement lente de "La pureté de mon sang", qui, je le sais, tarde à venir, je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec un défi de ma chère et tendre DreamWritters.**

 **Ainsi mes instructions étaient :**

 **-Teen Wolf**

 **-parring au choix**

 **-Pas de limite de mots.**

 **Et les mots que je dois placer: "vas en enfers", "pastèque", "voiture", "carte", "magique"**

 **Soooooooo voici ce que j'ai pondu !**

 **Titre : First date between us.**

 **Parring : Stalia**

 **Rating : K**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne produis pas Teen Wolf donc rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire**

* * *

Malia tapait des doigts contre le volant de sa voiture. Depuis déjà une demi-heure il attendait que Lydia sorte de son cours de science. Elle avait un problème de voiture et forcément celle qui s'était dévoué pour la conduire du lycée jusqu'à chez elle ou inversement c'était...elle. Malia commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, elle n'avait pas que ça à faire ! Elle devait rejoindre un certain hyperactif qui n'était pas franchement commode s'il était contrarié...

Elle laissa sa tête tomber contre l'appuie tête en soupirant.

-Merde Lydia, qu'est-ce que tu fous...gronda la jeune femme.

Décidant qu'elle en avait assez, elle sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte et rentra à l'intérieur du lycée. Elle marcha dans le couloir principal à la recherche de la salle de cours de la jeune femme.

-Lydia ? Lydiaaaaaa ? Bon sang Lydia où est-ce que tu es ? C'est pas vrai ça ! Vas en enfer !

Malia passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains en tirant légèrement dessus.

-Merde, Stiles va me tuer...gémit-il, se faisant l'effet d'un petit chiot.

Elle souffla et recommença à chercher la rousse.

Elle fouilla absolument partout et au bout d'une demi-heure elle se dirigea vers le terrain de crosse en se disant que Lydia n'irait jamais la bas de peur de se casser un ongle.

Évidement quand elle s'arrêta au milieu du terrain et qu'elle fit un tour sur elle même, elle constata que Stiles l'avait trouvé.

Elle déglutit difficilement, son pouls s'accéléra.

-Malia, Malia, Malia...je me demandais où était passé mon coyote-garou préféré alors que nous avions comme qui dirait un rancard...

La bêta avala sa salive un court instant terrifier.

-Stiles, je te jure que je ne voulais pas être en retard mais Lydia a des problèmes pour rentrer chez elle et je lui ai dis que je le conduirais mais je l'a trouvé pas alors que je suis là depuis une heure mais je voulais pas être en retard je te le jure. Je sais que tu as du mal pour l'instant avec nous deux et que je t'ai supplié pour que l'on ai ce rencard et...

La fin de sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa bouche quand le jeune homme s'avança vers elle. Elle n'osa même plus respirer. Avoir Stiles aussi près d'elle, lui faisait oublier comment réfléchir surtout quand il portait cette veste qu'elle lui avait offerte.

Elle se dit qu'elle allait passer le pire quart d'heure de sa vie quand Stiles fit une chose que Malia ne pensait pas possible avant longtemps : il l'embrassa. Pas un simple "smak", ça non mes amis, un vrai baiser où leurs langues se battaient pour avoir le dessus. Stiles glissa ses mains dans la tignasse châtain de la jeune femme. Par besoin d'air et envie de réponse, le coyote s'écarta.

-Attends, attends, j'ai besoin de comprendre...marmonna-t-elle le souffle court.

Merde elle n'avait pas couru un marathon tout de même.

Stiles la regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop. Néanmoins je vais t'expliquer. J'ai ramené Lydia. Elle est complice. Tu voulais que ça soit magique comme premier rendez-vous alors voilà. Je voulais te faire une surprise. Je t'emmène dans un endroit spécial et je sais que Lydia et toi êtes aller faire les boutiques. Elle m'a assuré que tu avais une magnifique robe et j'ai très envie de te voir dedans. Alors tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

Malia offrit un sourire à couper le souffle au brun et acquiesça. Stiles lui sourit et lui prit la main.

Quelques heures plus tard, Stiles les guidaient à travers la forêt. Il lui avait parlé d'une clairière sous les étoiles qu'il voulait lui montrer. Malia imaginait quelque chose de romantique comme dans le livre que Kira lui avait prêté quelques semaines auparavant. Seulement, ils marchaient depuis déjà un bon moment et elle se demandait si ils n'étaient pas perdus. Après tout Stiles n'avait pas son odorat pour se repérer.

-Tu aurais peut être du prendre une carte...? Énonça-t-elle alors qu'elle passait au dessus d'une énième branche.

-Bien sûr que non je sais où je vais. Répliqua le jeune homme.

-Tu en es sûr ?

Stiles s'arrêta brusquement.

-Malia, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

La lune tombait pile sur Stiles en cet instant et Malia en eut le souffle coupé. Il était si beau comme cela...

Elle hocha la tête et il lui sourit à nouveau.

-Super. Alors maintenant ferme les yeux.

-Pardon ? S'exclama la jeune femme.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et posa ses mains sur les yeux de Malia.

-Aller avance.

Malia, pas très rassurée, avança tout de même. Elle sentit sur sa joue la caresse d'une feuille et Stiles enleva ses mains. Elle put admiré la beauté de la clairière. De merveilleuses odeurs flottaient dans l'air et de nombreuses lucioles rendaient l'atmosphère féerique. Malia baissa les yeux vers une nappe à carreaux étalés au sol remplie de nourriture. Elle se tourna vers Stiles les yeux brillants.

-C'est...magnifique. Murmura-t-elle une vague d'amour pour Stiles lui emplissant le cœur.

Stiles lui sourit et l'invita a s'assoir.

-Et voici pour mademoiselle un cocktail à base de jus de pastèque. Ton préféré.

Malia rit en prenant le verre. Elle le porta à ses lèvres. Hum...un délice. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier le moment et sursauta quand elle sentit quelque chose de froid se poser contre son cou. Elle y porta la main pour y découvrir un pendentif représentant un miroir.

-Pour que tu te vois toujours comme je te vois...chuchota Stiles à son oreille.

Et il la serra contre elle.

* * *

 **Sooo ! Voici ce petit OS (vraiment petit, - de mille mots)**

 **En espérant qu'il vous a plus. Pensez à laisser une review c'est ma seule paye et le**

 **seul moyen de savoir si ce que je fais vous plaît !**

 **Bises, Tori.**


End file.
